


Lovesick Fools

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fofo, M/M, coisinha bonitinha, levei uns 3 dias pra escrever, mas valeu a pena
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: "Você é um idiota""Eu sei"E pela segunda vez naquela semana, o estudante de medicina usava o que aprendeu para remendar seu namorado que insistia em agir como seu guarda costas."Eu sei me defender""Não quero que acabe machucado tentando. Prefiro que seja eu."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 6





	Lovesick Fools

Não estava nos planos de Yunho passar o fim de semana cuidando dos machucados de seu namorado, principalmente do pulso deslocado depois de se meter em uma briga no meio de um clube noturno.

-Você é um idiota – Mingi mantinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, enquanto observava o futuro pediatra tirar de seu guarda roupas um kit médico simples. O mais velho havia acabado de tingir o cabelo de um laranja-pêssego e o Song se continha para não esticar uma das mãos e brincar com os fios sedosos por entre seus dedos.

-Eu sei – Yunho deu um peteleco na testa do namorado, evitando a ferida ainda suja do lado esquerdo da testa do rapaz – Amor, isso dói! – reclamou o menor, fazendo bico enquanto brincava com a barra de sua camisa. Yunho conseguira voltar o pulso do rapaz ao lugar certo e passou uma grossa camada de gaze para garantir que o Song manteria a articulação imóvel.

-É para ver se aprende. Eu sei me defender, Mingi. Você não precisar tomar as surras por mim – claro que de nada adiantava dar um sermão no outro, mas Yunho ainda tentava. Ele queria enfiar algum senso na cabeça do menor, de qualquer forma. E pela segunda vez naquela semana, o estudante de medicina usava o que aprendeu para remendar seu namorado que insistia em agir como seu guarda costas.

-Não quero que acabe machucado tentando. Prefiro que seja eu – Yunho não sabia se dava outro peteleco no loiro ou o beijava depois de tal declaração. O Jeong sentia seu rosto se aquecer e a vontade de se enfiar em um buraco aumentar a cada segundo em que sentia o outro lhe encarar como se estivesse vendo um anjo (e Mingi apenas confirmaria que estava, de fato).

-Você não vai poder me proteger para sempre – murmurou o estudante, umedecendo uma gaze em soro fisiológico e usando-a para limpar o corte na sobrancelha esquerda do Song, que estremeceu por causa do material áspero contra sua ferida. Yunho murmurou um “Me desculpe baixinho” enquanto continuava sua tarefa de não deixar Mingi acabar com uma ferida infeccionada.

-Mas eu posso tentar – Mingi delicadamente tomou a mão de Yunho entre as suas, trazendo o pulso do mais velho para seus lábios apenas para deixar um beijo casto na pele morna – E você sabe que eu não vou desistir – e Yunho realmente sabia.

Toda vez que algo acontecia, Mingi era o primeiro a tomar a frente, se colocando cara a cara contra qualquer que fosse o problema e protegendo Yunho com tudo o que tinha, mesmo que fosse pouco.

O médico constantemente reclamava da super-proteção do namorado, argumentando que poderia cuidar de si mesmo. O mecânico, no entanto, não dava a mínima para as falas do mais velho. Eram apenas alguns arranhões, ele podia lidar com isso.

-Você só tem que preocupar essa linda cabecinha em não perder sua bolsa de estudos, ok? Com o resto eu posso, e vou, lidar por nós dois – Yunho não tinha como retorquir, grunhindo baixo enquanto fazia um curativo no corte perto do lábio de Mingi.

-Não se meta mais em brigas, por favor – pediu, em tom baixo, sem levantar os olhos para encarar o namorado. O Song tomou as mãos do mais velho entre as suas e o puxou para perto, encaixando o mais velho entre suas pernas, mesmo que a diferença de altura entre o rapaz em pé e o outro sentado na cama de solteiro fosse ridícula.

-Yunho, eu não vou parar. Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para te proteger, porque é o que você merece. Você merece ser feliz sem precisar medir suas ações por causa de pessoas estúpidas. Você é meu namorado e mora comigo agora. Eu pago as contas dessa casa e ajudo com o que resta da sua mensalidade da universidade. A única coisa que eu exijo em troca é que você não abaixe sua cabeça para quem não merece a sua bondade e o seu afeto – Mingi então puxou o outro para os seus braços, enterrando o rosto no torso do namorado enquanto sentia o Jeong brincar com seu cabelo aqui e ali.

-Mas e se... – o Song forçou Yunho a se sentar em seu colo, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos castanhos do mais velho enquanto tirava uma mexa de cabelo tingido de sua têmpora esquerda.

-Se um dia você quiser me deixar, eu não vou impedir. Mas, por agora, enquanto você aceitar permanecer nos meus braços, nada de ruim vai te alcançar, porquê eu vou estar lá para impedir – Mingi deixou um beijo cuidadoso em cada uma das bochechas delicadas do Jeong, roçando seus narizes levemente antes de tocar os lábios suaves do outro com os seus.

Yunho levou suas mãos lentamente aos cabelos do menor, fazendo uma bagunça gostosa enquanto se deleitava no beijo doce. Não doce como açúcar, no entanto. Para Yunho, o beijo de Mingi era como chupar uma bala de mel com uma pitada de canela; doce, levemente inquietante e ainda assim viciante.

Em momento algum o mais velho registrou que já estavam deitados na cama, as mãos de Mingi nos bolsos de trás de sua calça jeans enquanto o estudante se esparramava sobre seu peito.

Coisas boas duram pouco, no entanto.

-Amor – com um grunhido dolorido, Mingi tirou os dois do transe e Yunho se soltou do namorado em um movimento assustado.

-Nada de ficar mexendo esse pulso, entendido? – o loiro grunhiu outra vez, puxando o outro pela cintura para voltar a deitar sobre seu peito – Song Mingi – murmurou o Jeong.

-Entendi, bebê. Eu não vou ficar mexendo – comentou o mecânico, usando a mão boa para acariciar os cabelos de Yunho. Precisaria pedir para San cuidar sozinho da oficina em sua ausência, mas isso poderia esperar até a manhã seguinte, quando um certo Jeong Yunho não estivesse quase caindo no sono ao som das batidas de seu coração.

_Talvez eu seja um tolo apaixonado, mas se ser um tolo me permite acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, estou mais que contente em aceitar tal título._


End file.
